


Casting Call

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [48]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Performing Arts, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: “How did I end up the go between?” Peter grumbled, as he threw a popcorn kernel up and glared when MJ reached out to catch it before popping it into her mouth.“Because you're not afraid, Peter.”“Look, Murdock, we've planted the seed at the classes Professor X teaches here, he thinks it's an awesome idea-”“Buuuut,” Peter whined as he threw a piece of popcorn at Preston, who ducked it. “Woops, sorry, not a teke, my bad.”“Eh, telepathy and telekinesis can go hand in hand, it just doesn't with me,” he waved it off, “But, he's not going to push for anything like that but he views it like, a safe space. They need someone known for being active and a safe person to talk to.”“I'm not a Mutant though! Wouldn't it be better for someone that was that did the same thing? Like you, or Blaze or-”“Not all of us out here are out out there, Pete.”
Series: The Devil's in the details [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 69





	Casting Call

“How did I end up the go between?” Peter grumbled, as he threw a popcorn kernel up and glared when MJ reached out to catch it before popping it into her mouth.

“Because you're not afraid, Peter.”

“Look, Murdock, we've planted the seed at the classes Professor X teaches here, he thinks it's an awesome idea-”

“Buuuut,” Peter whined as he threw a piece of popcorn at Preston, who ducked it. “Woops, sorry, not a teke, my bad.”

“Eh, telepathy and telekinesis can go hand in hand, it just doesn't with me,” he waved it off, “But, he's not going to push for anything like that but he views it like, a safe space. They need someone known for being active and a safe person to talk to.”

“I'm not a Mutant though! Wouldn't it be better for someone that was that did the same thing? Like you, or Blaze or-”

“Not all of us out _here_ are out out there, Pete.”

“Right, pyros are frowned on most of the time. And telepaths are kinda, still shunned.”

“Yep. This is our safe space. We're comfortable here, not all of us are comfortable out in the rest of the world just yet.”

“What makes you think we'd even get enough willing to be open then? I mean, it'd be awesome as an idea, but... so much legal bullshit, I'm pretty sure dad can smell it from his office.”

“Just, try?”

“This is, you realize if anyone that's not out participates, this ugh. Biggest fucking coming out party in campus history is what this is going to be.”

“Hey, some of us are good with that. Plus it'd be an awesome little start of the year event don't you think?”

“Can't believe I drug my ass outa bed during summer break for this...” Peter grumbled, “I will _talk_ to the Professor about this. And dad, cause God knows he's the one going to get his phone flooded when this shit goes down.”

“Long as everything's safe, we're all good. But, we do also need someone to bring it up with the school...”

“Oh, fuck no, no no no, I'm already on the dean's shit list for the stuff I've pulled on them, legally. I am NOT the one bringing this up to the school.”

“Well, look at it this way, if you can get enough voices together, you might not need to?”

Peter groaned as he crunched on his popcorn, “So, weren't we supposed to actually be having some movie night thing or what? Or was this just some rues to get me in on the performance?”

“Um, yeah, we got movies.”

“Good, I demand more popcorn,” Peter grumbled as he shook his nearly empty bag, “I've already eaten it all waiting out the preshow...”

Peter flailed and squealed when Blaze grabbed one of the unpopped bags, grumbling as she walked it over to him while it popped, “Whiny little shit.”

“You make the best popcorn, okay, alright I'll talk to the damn dean... After I talk to dad and Prof about it being all taken care of.”

Peter grumbled at the cheers but at least he had his fresh popcorn and movie night with his friends.

-

Peter shuffled into the office, waving at Karen as she answered a call and tapped his wrist before pointing toward Matt. He smirked as she checked the schedule then glared at him as she raised a brow and waved him over as she put the call on hold, “Matt, your appointment is here.”

“The one about the legality of a Mutant based performance?”

“Yep,” Karen was smirking as Matt finally blinked and zeroed in on Peter.

“No...”

“It's for the coalition at school? I thought it'd be better to do it through work hours rather than bugging you.”

“Seriously, Peter, you keep digging you're going to find hell. Why isn't it literally anyone else?”

“Well, that's later, we wanted to make sure our asses were covered, with all the different abilities and risk of injury in some cases since we don't exactly have like the full thing set up yet? We were going to do like a casting call thing and then produce something based around all the different abilities available. Kinda like an interpretative dance thing? That part is on the Theater Arts members to deal with.”

Matt sighed as he sat back and rubbed his eyes, “Never really was into the whole dancing thing.”

“We just, want to have like a list of what we can do what we can't, what would be too much liability chances, maybe some suggestions for venues?”

“Well, honestly? The first thing that jumped into my head was your friend Blaze, she's a heavy liability if she's involved, mainly because the whole 'fire bad' thing... Just, outdoor venue? If anyone with any abilities that might be deemed dangerous is involved? It'll lesson the risk of them putting the hammer down about fire hazards inside the school.”

“She's already aware of that, she's also one of the most controlled pyrokinetics at the school. Hell she's helping tutor other pyros at the school through Professor X. If there is a problem, she'd already be heavily prepared for the situation.”

“Just, limit the use of what are deemed 'dangerous' abilities? Hold on, I think I got a list somewhere...”

“You have a list of 'dangerous' abilities?”

“It's an example sheet, had a case last week about discrimination. It was deemed a gray area due to too many safety hazards, though they were able to be transferred to a different section for their employment rather than terminated, none of us were really happy about that.”

Peter grumbled, “Dangerous... You're dangerous with a pencil, don't see you on that list...”

Matt cracked up, “Yeah, and you're just outright dangerous... I'm told you get the whole 'deer in the headlights' look and anyone would do anything for you.”

“Sure as shit don't work on you...”

“I'm immune,” Matt grinned before chuckling as they started getting down to business. “So, anything worrying in general?”

“Everything, everything is worrying. And they want me as a go between, and I already have to talk toe Professor X about even allowing a non-Mutant to one of his classes and outing a bunch of otherwise unknown students. Just to ask for suggestions and help with it.”

“This isn't just the coalition?”

“Nope, it's an open casting call, any Mutant student can participate if they choose to.”

“Oh boy, that's going to out a lot of peoples' status...”

“I think, the point is to show people that Mutants aren't dangerous, they can just do some amazing things. An icebreaker between the Mutant and Non-Mutant student body, ya know?”

“This might be a bit much to do it though.”

“Yeah, I know. We'll figure it out.”


End file.
